The Bet
by lind5ay
Summary: When Casey falls for the new kid at school, he thinks it would be fun to toy with her emotions by doing a bet to see if she could sleep with him by the time spring break is here. But what happens if Derek finds out? Old secrets and Forbidden Love comes into the dark picture.
1. The New Kid

As I walked into school that morning with the most annoying step sister anyone could ask for, I saw Sam waiting for me at my locker with some kid I never even saw before. "Ooh, who's that? He's kinda cute, don't you think?" Casey said crossing her books closer to her chest as she was biting her lip. I looked over at her with a crazed expression, "How am I suppose to answer that?"

Sam and the new kid walked up to us just then. Casey looked at him like she was in love with him. She didn't even know the dude and she already has the look of love in her eyes? Gross. I didn't like the kid, he looked too…perfect. With his beach blonde hair, his tan skin, light blue eyes, and he had the whitest teeth I have ever literally seen in my entire life. The dude smiled over at us, "No, don't do that," I said waving my hand back and forth in disapproval. "It scares me."

Sam and Casey looked at me with disapproving looks. While the guy with the scary teeth just looked confused. "Anyways," Sam said trying to change out the conversation. "This is Brett. Brett, this is Casey. And…this is Derek." Brett smiled at the two of us, which scared me again. I looked at Casey in disgust as she fluttered her eyelashes to _Brett_, "Hi, Brett." I rolled my eyes. Who names their kid _Brett_?

He looked like a Brett alright. He wore a light navy blue polo shirt, with tan pants. He looked like his family owned a damn country club or something. I patted his back in a friendly way, "Nice to meet ya, Brett." Brett's smile turned into a frown when I touched him. He easily pretended to dust off the place where I patted him friendly at.

I looked over at starry eyed Casey who didn't even care that Brett was obviously being ruder that ever. I rolled my eyes and mouthed at Sam when Brett looked in another direction, "I want him to leave!" Sam shook his head no, "Brett is my cousin, he is from California." Casey smiled, "Oh my gosh! I always wanted to visit California!" Brett smiled at her, "It was amazing living down there."

Then I, with my amazing motives, butted in another question. "Then why did you move up here?" Brett looked over at me with his cold blue eyes, "My dad's business. I didn't want to move here, but once I was knew Sam was going to my school, I was just fine." AGAIN, Casey smiled over at the blonde fake dude. "That is so cool, Brett."

Why was I so against her being romantically involved with Brett? Is it because of…feelings? Feelings? What the hell, I don't _feel _anything. I'm the bad ass at this school who only wants people to feel pain or humor. That was my motto. And maybe my senior quote, I'll have to make a note of that. I shook the thought off.

I need to stop freaking out. Brett is just a jerk who isn't the right guy for Casey. But then again, I felt the same way about Sam. I smiled to myself thinking how I rhymed in my head. Casey, Brett, and Sam looked at me with confusion on their faces. Brett tried to change the direction of the conversation, "Well, it's different here all right." I smirked at him, "Welcome to Canada, _Brett_."

In third period, I sat down beside a hot blonde who wasn't afraid to show off her cleavage. Yeah, I liked that stuff. My view was messed up when Casey stood in front of my entire view. "Do you think it's funny to be rude to nice people, Derek?" She said putting her hands on her hips. I smirked, not at her but at my thoughts. You wanna know what my thoughts were? I thought that she looked cute today. Her hair was wavy, she had that new lip gloss on she bought with Nora and Lizzie last week I think. She had a light blue skirt on with a short sleeved pink blouse. Casey blushed when she realized I was kind of checking her out. I smiled at her embarrassment, "Is it a crime that I don't like the dude? He looks like he popped out of a parent's dream goal."

Casey smiled at me mysteriously. I liked it when she did that, that gave me the chance to smile mysteriously back at her. I winked at her, then she went back to her seat as class was beginning to start. I looked back at Casey, who was smiling. I turned around with my face feeling all warm. I felt great. No, I felt amazing. "Class," Mr. Parker announced. "We have a new student with us today. Class, this is Brett Firkins." No, I felt horrible. Absolutely horrible.

Brett smiled and waved to the class, then winked at Casey. Right when he did it, I quickly turned around to see what her reaction would be. She smiled and looked down at her desk as if she was some stupid seventh grader who met eyes with a ninth grader. Stupid. I rolled my eyes as I slumped back into my chair. "Mr. Firkins, how about you take a seat next to that young lady in the back? Casey MacDonald."

I groaned a little too loud in annoyance. Everyone looked at me, I just held my hands up and smiled awkwardly. "Is there a problem, Derek?" Mr. Parker said turning around from the chalk board. I faked a smile, "No, not at all, sir." He could tell I was being sarcastic. The kids in the class laughed as he turned around.

When class was over, I headed for my locker. Four girls came up to me with all smiles, and I have to admit, all boobs. "Hey, girls." I said with my famous smile that charmed the ladies. "Hi, Derek." They all chorused together. Just as I was about to say something, something caught my eye. Casey and Brett were laughing together. Talking together. _Flirting _together. At that moment there seemed to be no one else but Casey and Brett talking and laughing with each other. For the first time in a long time, my heart sank.

**A/N: So, what did you think? This is my first Life With Derek fanfic. I always been meaning to do one about Dasey and everything, I just never got the chance to! Hope you enjoyed! More is coming soon!**


	2. The Bet

Life with Casey was bad. Annoying, horrible, scary, and creepy. Yeah, sometimes it could be kind of fun, but most of the time it was just _Derek did this, Derek did that. Derek used my homework as toilet paper! Gross! _All it was was nag, nag, nag! She should be happy she had a step brother like me! I'm sweet, sensitive, hot, bad ass, cute, mean, perfect, CANADIAN, and did I say hot? And Casey was just, Casey. My thoughts were interrupted when my name was called over the school's intercom. "Derek Venturi, please report to Mr. Greebie's office, Thank you."

I moaned as I grabbed my books and headed for his office. I knew that Casey made me some kind of appointment, which was stupid of her to do that. I walked in the office with an awkward smile, "Hi, Paul." I said sitting down in one of the chairs. Paul Greebie smiled at me, "Before you whine about Casey planning this whole thing, she didn't. I did."

A look of confusion filled my face. I didn't need no school therapy. Maybe Casey did, but not me. "Um, explain to me why you did that?" I asked, stroking my chin. Paul laughed, "I've seen the way you look at Casey. Casey tells me these things, Derek."

Nothing else was on my mind just then, I just wanted to know what the little twerp was talking about me. "Really?" I asked with no expression in my face. "And please inform me how I look at her?"

I knew damn well how I look at her. I wasn't stupid. Did Paul think I looked at Casey in a non sisterly way, and I didn't even realize it? Of course I realized it. God, it's been pretty obvious since her whole bunch moved in. Paul sighed, "Derek you look at her as if she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You don't look at her as if she was your sister…"

"_Step _sister," I corrected. "And it's her fault for wearing some flashy clothes."

"Derek, I have never seen Casey dress inappropriately."

I sighed as I looked out the window. I wanted to go home. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and just fall asleep. Forget about Casey, forget about school, and especially Greebie here. "I just want to see how you're doing, Derek…we really need to get the focus down on Casey here…" Paul said leaning over a little from his desk. I stood up, thinking all of this was stupid. "There's nothing to talk about, Greebie. See ya later. Maybe."

And with that, I walked out the door, and walked towards the bathroom. Stupid Casey, Stupid Greebie, Stupid teachers, Stupid _Brett_. I looked in the mirror and strangely saw that my eyes were a little bloodshot. As I splashed cold water over my face, I heard footsteps coming in. I quickly went in one of the stalls and put my feet up on the toilet to hide. I really didn't want to deal with any people right now. And I like to eavesdrop since I know that there was at least three guys coming in together.

Who knows, maybe I'll discover a gay love triangle. That would be an awesome secret to spread, but a terrible thing to experience. I peeked through the crack of the stall, and I smirked silently to myself to see Brett with some of his rich buddies he must've made over the day. "So, I saw you talking to that hot girl, Casey, right?" One of Brett's friend said as he messed with his hair in front of the mirror.

Brett smiled, "Hell yeah. She's one fine piece, don't you think, Chad?" Fine piece. _Fine Piece? _I was literally one step away from coming out of that stall and beating his ass right then and there. But I couldn't, I knew I had to stay and listen. The dude who was probably Chad smiled, "Oh yeah. She has a nice rack."

"She has a nice everything."

The three guys laughed, which made my feel boiling hot inside. I was steamed. I was ready for some ass kicking. I squeezed my hands into fists as they continued to talk. "Hey, let's make this little Casey situation fun for a change," Chad said with a cocky smile. "You have to get Casey in bed with you, and the dead line is spring break. If you loose the bet, you have to dress like a hooker in front of the whole school."

What the hell? He'll loose that bet, there is no way that Casey would sleep with him. I don't think she would sleep with anybody until she was married. I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't be worried. But I was. Chad held out his hand for Brett to shake so he could seal the deal. Brett shook it firmly, "Deal."

**Later that day…**

I was mad for the rest of the day. Not only mad at Brett and Chad, but at myself. What could I do? Tell Casey the truth which will change my whole reputation as a bad ass to a good ass! Or should I stand by and let her get hurt? That night at dinner Casey could tell that I was acting funny. It was weird, she always could tell when something was wrong. Even the least little thing. "Well you haven't been complaining about the food yet, Derek. What's up with you?" She said as she ate a bite of her salad.

I looked up at her with mean eyes, she just glared right back at me. I wasn't going to answer her, I didn't have to nerve to talk. Nora changed the subject, thank god. "So, Casey, what do I hear about his new Brett kid?" Oh my god, his spirit follows us home too! I roll my eyes with a groan. Lizzie giggles with Edwin as Marti played with her little rag doll thing. Dad just continued to eat as if nothing was happening.

"Oh, Mom, he is so cute. He asked me to go out for pizza this Friday night. Could I go? I really like him."

Before Nora could give my step sister an answer, I quickly stood up from my seat. "No!" I practically yelled. Everyone looked up at me with raised eyebrows. Lizzie was smiling at Edwin, knowing something was up. They always knew something was up. Marti looked up at me with wide annoyed eyes. I chuckled awkwardly and sat down. "Practicing a part for my…drama class…" Nora raised her eyebrows and nodded with an awkward smile. Dad glared at me with confusion, "Shut up, Derek."

I couldn't sleep that night. Too much on my mind. Casey was on my mind. She was always on my mind. I finally drifted off into a deep sleep. But then I was half awaken when something crawled into bed with me. I groaned a little. That something that crawled into my bed was cuddling very close to me. "Casey…" I whispered half asleep. "I'm here, Casey…" But, it wasn't Casey. "Derek! Wake up! I'm scared!" Marti's little voice said.

I woke up to find Marti in my bed, hiding under the covers to the big storm outside. I sighed, "Why did you come in here? You always go to Casey's room when it storms."

"She's asleep, I didn't want to wake her up."

"You woke me up!"

"Yeah, but you're my brother. I love my sister."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my baby sister. I knew how scared she got when the big storms came in. The only reason she went to Casey was because she sang to her until she fell asleep. I try to sing to Marti, but she never takes me seriously. I open Casey's door and turn on the lamp. I easily lay Marti down beside Casey so she could easily fall asleep. "Goodnight, Marti." I said. I kissed her cheek softly, and then headed for the door. "Wait, Derek!" Marti whispered. I turned around, "What?"

"You have to give Casey a goodnight kiss too! She won't sleep good without one! That's what Mommy use to say, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she did use to say that."

"Then give Casey a goodnight kiss."

I sigh and walk over to where Casey is sleeping soundly. I easily kiss her forehead, then turn out the lamp. "Goodnight, Case." And just as I was about to shut the door, I could've sworn that I heard Casey whisper, "Goodnight, Derek."


	3. Don't Look At Me With Those Eyes

The next day was a drag. Casey pretty much skipped happily into the kitchen that morning with a huge smile on her face, probably because Brett called her to wish her a good morning. Marti walked in happy too, as she always did. She jumped into my lap and gave me a huge hug, which I called bear hugs to Marti. "C'mon, Munchkin, eat your breakfast!" I said as I sat her down in her seat so she could face her eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Lizzie and Edwin came into the kitchen looking unhappy. No, they just looked sleepy and mad that they had to get up and go to school.

As they both sat down, Nora put full plates in front of them while Casey offered them two tall glasses of milk. Casey poured chocolate milk for Marti, just because she loves to have it with her breakfast. Dad came in to kiss Nora on the cheek. Her face practically glowed when he did so. Casey smiled at the two of them, happy that her mom was happy. I couldn't look at Casey. I needed to just let this play out all by itself. Maybe Casey will dump him off before spring break.

Yeah, I had nothing to worry about. Casey wouldn't even let a guy to third base, let alone second. But in a way that was good, I didn't want Casey to have some type of weird fungus like the other girls do. I chuckled at my own joke as I stuffed a mouthful of pancakes in my mouth.

Once everyone was sat down and started to eat, Dad looked at me with his concerned eyes. "Derek," He said checking me over. "You feeling okay? You're being awfully quiet like you were at dinner last night." Edwin laughed, while Marti just giggled. I kicked Edwin's leg under the table to make him stop, and so it would scare Marti so it would make her stop. I smiled sarcastically, "I'm fine, Father."

Dad rolled his eyes for my sarcastic remark. I finally started to calm down a little bit, but Nora changed that whole concept. "I heard you talking on the phone last night, Casey. Who was it?" I looked up at Casey to see her grinning from ear to ear. "It was Brett. He was talking about how excited he was about going out for pizza this Friday." Lizzie smiled, "Can I help you with your makeup?"

"Yeah, Liz, that would be great!"

Dad smiled over at Casey, "Just be careful, Case, okay? You know how your Mom feels about you going out on dates. We have no problem at all with it, it just makes us nervous."

"George, I'm always careful. And Brett is pretty much the most responsible person in the world."

Lies. All lies. I was more responsible than Brett by far. Well, with girls anyway. But Casey liked the guys who liked to read, who played football, who could write, who had an enormous chance of getting into a good school. I had none of those things. Sure, I could play hockey and I played some cool music. But where will that get me? The music business is hard enough to go big time in. And I really don't want to spend the rest of my life playing hockey. It's more of a hobby thing, not a life long dream to fulfill.

Ever since I was a little kid, I've dreamed about becoming a big rockstar. While Brett probably dreamed about becoming a lawyer. Or maybe his second choice was a doctor. While my second choice was to be a crocodile hunter. My thoughts vanished by Casey's words, "Derek, we should probably start driving to school. C'mon." She said setting down her fork and dusting off her hands. I got up and grabbed my bag. Casey and I said our "Love you's" and "Have a good day's" before I started to drive her in my car.

It was silent for a moment, until I broke it. "So, you really like Brett, huh?" I asked in a voice that I usually didn't use. It was more of a sensitive serious tone that kind of startled Casey in a way, but she just smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I really do. He treats me really good, he compliments me all the time. He knows how to make a girl feel special." Casey smiled over at me, but I didn't smile back. I just kept looking straight ahead so I could drive.

Another awkward silence. It was weird being in the car with Casey this particular morning. On every other morning we would be fighting, or laughing, or Casey was sleeping. But this morning was different. I think Casey knew how I felt about her, even though I really didn't want her to know. What would happen next year? Casey is planning to go to New York, and I'm planning on going to hell knows where.

I knew I had to tell her how I felt before she leaves. But when I try my best to talk about the subject, I find myself with no words coming out, and my throat hanging dryly as if the whole moment was paused. I was stupid and I was worth absolutely nothing. But Casey, she was one in a million. She had everything going for her that none of the other girls had. The thing that scares me, is that she _will _make it to New York, and she will leave me behind like a little lost puppy who is scared of the real world without someone to be by his damn side.

All I could wonder about was what Casey was thinking at the moment. She was staring out the foggy window as if she was thinking very deep thoughts. I faked a laugh, trying to get back to my old self again. "Hey, Princess, keep your eyes on the clock so you won't make us late."

Casey turned to glare at me, which made guilt flood into me from head to toe. But still, I kept on the role playing. "Well maybe if you were a good enough driver, you would be able to drive and see what time it is if you weren't so scared to take your eyes on the road for just a second!" Casey spat back at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

I smirked, "Stop being pathetic and actually listen to me for once." I was being one hell of a jerk to Casey, and I didn't like to be one to her. But if I wasn't, it would be more awkward than ever. And worse of all, Casey would know something was up with me. Casey rolled her eyes, then sat back angrily. I smiled to myself knowing that I won! Derek Venturi always won. One for Derek, zero for Casey.

As I pulled into the school, I could see Brett and his friends waiting on Casey. My guy senses could tell they were talking dirty about her. Especially by their damn movements, which I was surprised that Casey didn't even notice. Before Casey started to get out, I easily grabbed her arm. "Casey," I said looking into her eyes, trying to look like a concerned brother. "Be careful, okay?"

I think I failed at looking like a concerned brother. Because Casey looked at me with her eyebrows raised, but she didn't look mad at me anymore. She nodded, then stepped out of the car to go and be with Brett and his perverted friends.

**At Lunch…**

I ate lunch alone that day. Just because Sam was eating with Brett and Casey and his friends. I didn't have the slightest interest to sit next to Brett and those pervs. Casey kept laughing with Brett as if she heard the funniest thing ever. Then something blocked my view of spying on Casey and Brett. Emily, Casey's best friend, smiled down at me as she took a seat across from me. "And explain to me what you are doing?" I asked her sarcastically. Emily glared at me, "I had no where to sit. And since you looked pretty lonely, I figured you would let me sit with you, jerk."

"I don't care, you can sit with me."

"Well, good. There wasn't any room to sit with Casey today anyways."

"Because she's with Brett."

Emily looked at me as if she was observing me closely. I quickly covered up my feelings fast, I didn't want no one to know! NO ONE. "You okay, Der?" Emily asked as she took a bite of her mash potatoes. I nodded, "Yeah, I've just been feeling a little sick, that's all." Yeah, I felt sick. Sick that Casey and Brett were practically dating. It was four weeks until spring break, which gave the little sicko plenty of time to make Casey fall even more in love with him.

Before I knew it, I was alone again. Emily left me for some other friend to talk to, which I really didn't care that she left me. I was glad I was alone. Then when I looked up at Casey, she was staring at me with wide sad eyes. Oh, no. Please don't look at me with those eyes, Casey! What was wrong with her? I looked back at her with sadness in my eyes too. I made myself turn away and back to eating my lunch. I could feel Casey's eyes on me the rest of the lunch period.


	4. Obvious Feelings

**A/N: Thank you for all of the good reviews! I really appreciate it! I really love writing this story, and I'm planning on writing a sequel after I am done with it! This chapter is going to be in Casey's P.O.V, not Derek's. I'm sorry if some parts are a little rushed. I'm only fourteen, and I just write what I think and enjoy. **

As Brett, Chad, and Sam were laughing together at a stupid joke, all I could notice was that Derek Venturi was sitting by himself. Does he really hate Chad and Brett so much that he would take the risk to sit beside himself in front of the whole cafeteria? Brett wasn't a bad person, not at all. He was sweet, charming, cute…I can't even explain it. We weren't even officially dating yet anyways. It was only Wednesday and we were planning on going out for pizza on Friday. And a lot can change by the time Friday comes and goes.

Who knows? Maybe Brett and I will go out for pizza and decide that we aren't that right for each other. It was just a date, right? It's not like I'm going to fall madly in love with him and get married in a month. I must've been deep into thought, because Brett spoke up. "You okay, Spacey Casey?" He asked me while rubbing my shoulder in concern. I looked up at him confused, which made Brett look a little confused, "What is it?" Only Derek called me Spacey Casey, no one else did. That was kind of our thing.

Sam knew that, he was detecting some sort of reaction on my face. I looked over at my three friends and smiled, "I'm just really tired. I've stayed up so late studying last night!" The best lie I could think of so everyone would believe it. Brett smiled over at me, Chad just stuffed his face, and Sam still looked at me curiously. I tried not to meet Sam's eyes because he will detect something.

I couldn't help but think of Derek when I was with Brett. I didn't want to think of the little worm, but I did. Every night before I fall asleep, it gives me goose bumps to know that his bed is right next to mine, but there is just a single wall separating us. It's the same with Edwin and Lizzie. I was surprised at how close the two of them were now. They even had their own secret codes or whatever.

If Lizzie knocked twice against the wall, It meant that she needed to talk to Edwin as soon as possible. If she knocked five times, that meant she needed to tell him something funny. I don't know, childish games like that. But whenever I think of the word childish, Derek comes up into my mind again. When Derek makes me feel any other feeling for him that's more that a step brother, memories roll back into my brain and then the feeling vanishes.

When I first met Derek, I thought he was the cutest guy on earth. I never admitted that to anyone, and Derek would be the last person I would admit that to. Lizzie thought he was cute too, and I could tell Edwin liked Lizzie, he couldn't take his eyes off of her! But what kind of a family would we be if I married Derek and Lizzie married Edwin? Even though we don't even share the same blood, it would be awkward.

Then, the most horrible thing happened that made my stomach churn. My best friend, Emily, sat down right across from Derek! I could feel my face becoming hot from anger. Derek looked up at her with a confused look on his face, then he smirked. Derek and Emily were having a conversation? What about? I felt more relived when Emily got up and left to eat lunch with another boy from our Math Class. Thank god for her rudeness. I stared at Derek with the eyes that I used when I wanted something. I didn't know if I wanted Derek or not though. All I knew is that me and him would be impossible to work out. Derek stared back at me too, with a look in his eyes that I never saw before. My heart sank when he turned away to focus on eating his lunch. I turned away sadly, and accidentally caught eyes with Sam. He was looking at me. Oh, god! Sam saw me and Derek's little moment. Sam nodded over at the door, "Casey, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Brett and Chad looked over at me to see what I was going to say. I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I smiled over at them, to make sure they saw that nothing at all was wrong. Sam and I walked passed Derek so we could enter the hallway. In the corner of my eye, I saw Derek lift his head up. When Sam and I were in the hallway, I got a little nervous. "What is it, Sam?" I asked him while crossing my arms.

"Derek, that's what's it!"

Again, I pretending that I had no clue what he was talking about. "Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about. Can we go back in and eat lunch?" I said about to walk pass him, but he gently grabbed my elbow to hold me back. "No, not until we finally discuss this."

"Discuss what?""You and Derek, that's what."

Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he was concerned about how Derek's been acting, not me. But then again, he added me into the conversation. I sighed, "What about me and Derek?" Sam leaned closer to me so he could whisper, "I'm not dumb, Casey. I've noticed it for a long time."

I wasn't going to listen to this. Actually I couldn't listen to this. I was getting really mad all of the sudden, "Sam, Derek is my brother!"

"_Step _Brother."

God, I hated it when people corrected that one little word over the word brother. I just shook my head and walked into the cafeteria door. That's when Sam grabbed my elbow again, and I pulled it away quickly. I looked over at Derek, who looked concerned, but I was too mad to deal with him. I went over to the table to put my tray up so I could go back to class early to think.

When I got to the classroom, I was on the verge of crying. Nothing was going right for me. I liked Brett, but he was no Derek. Derek didn't give a shit about me, all he cared about was hockey and himself. I wanted to go home and just fall asleep so I could forget about all this. I couldn't tell my mom about what I felt towards Derek! I couldn't tell nobody that wouldn't judge me.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Mom never married George. Would I be happier? Or would I be just as miserable? Probably miserable, because I wouldn't have Derek in my life. A single tear ran down my cheek. I missed my Dad, I missed how he use to call me his little speed runner. Because I could tap dance so fast, and I could run. It hurt me that he didn't care anymore. He has a new family now, a new life, and we are just the leftovers of his old one.

He still sent cards on me and Lizzie's birthday, which I always threw away. And poor Lizzie, she keeps the things that Dad sends her in a little wooden box under her bed. There was only one picture of him and her and that's in the little box too. Sometimes I catch her looking at it before she goes to bed. It breaks my heart to see her hurt from her own Dad. But I'm so thankful that my Mom married a guy like George. He was every bit of a Dad to Lizzie than our Dad ever been. I loved my family, each and every one of them. Even Derek. I don't think I could find anyone else like them.

I looked up with I heard footsteps coming through the door. I rolled my eyes to see who it was. Derek. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I stood up from my desk. He shrugged, "I could tell something was wrong with you, squirt. So what is it?"

"Why, out of all the people, would you care?"

"Who said that I did?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't care."


	5. Broken Hearts and Empty Souls

I sat down beside Casey, wanting to reach out and touch her face. Or to at least hold her in my arms, which was weird because I never really admitted to anything like that to myself before. I sighed and looked up at her, "I'm glad you already know, Casey. It's a lot easier for you to know, because I really didn't feel like telling you." I laughed a little bit, then I saw her expression. She looked nervous, "Yeah, I always knew."

Wait, were we thinking about two different things? I looked at her to try to study what she was thinking. "You know about Brett, right? I just want to make sure we are both on the same page, here…" Casey's eyes widened a little as one of her long eyebrows lifted up, "No, what about Brett?" Shit, we were definitely not on the same page. I made a mountain out of a mole hill, I know that now. Casey won't let it go until I tell her the truth about Brett and Chad's little arrangement.

But then again, what did she think I was talking about. So, I asked her, fearing the worst. "What were you thinking anyways?" I asked her in my annoying cocky voice. Casey glared at me, "Oh, I don't know. Take a wild guess!"

I gulped a little, feeling really nervous all of the sudden. My bad ass look was vanishing quickly as ever. Casey looked frustrated, but I could tell she liked the victory of making me, Derek Venturi, nervous. "Us?" I said. I couldn't believe I said it. I refused to even talk about Casey and I even aloud. The only thought of Casey and me just rolled into my mind, afraid to even speak of it when I was alone. I was scared, okay? I was scared of being with her, for actually falling for her.

Casey's face turned red out of embarrassment, which made me chuckle a bit. Casey laughed too, which made me laugh a little harder. Then, I noticed we were both laughing at the same thing. We were laughing at the thought of all of our fights, our wars, and our memories. Then I noticed that I felt like I was at home with Casey, that I would never feel the same with anyone else. And in the back of her mind, I think Casey thought the same thing.

Our amazing moment was interrupted by the sound of kids going to their next class. Casey sighed and got up, "Thanks for the…uh…laugh, I guess." Casey giggled. I laughed, "Anytime, Case." Just as about Casey was about to leave, I held my hand up for a high five, and she accepted it. "You're the best step brother anybody could ever have," Casey said as she was getting ready to leave for her English Class. "Don't mention it to anybody though, because my mind will probably be changed by this afternoon."

When Casey left the room, I could tell she was smiling. I tried not to smile, but that was impossible. Especially to the fact that she called me her _step _brother. I walked to my next class thinking of her, as always. But then my smile faded, I didn't tell her about Brett! Damn, I had my chance and I blew it! That's when I jogged towards her next class, thinking that she was out in the hall talking to her friends before class started.

Then I stopped in my place. Casey was laughing and flirting with Brett, flipping her hair, batting her eyelashes, all that shit girls do when they like somebody. My heart sunk as if a huge anchor of secrets was tired of holding it in. And it just crashed. I didn't know what I felt at that moment. Sad? Depressed? Mad? Yeah, I sure as hell was mad. Mad at Casey for not giving me the time of day. Mad at Chad for bringing the whole damn plan up. And especially mad at Brett for having no backbone for what he was about to do to my step sister, Casey.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and I felt the urge to sit down. My head was getting dizzy as my palms began to feel a little clammy. Maybe I should just go to the office and check out of this school, go home early and crash out on the couch. Yeah, that sounded good. I had to make myself turn around and walk towards my next class. I know I probably sound like a girl when I say this, but I walked to my next class with a broken heart and a sick stomach. I laughed to myself, that was an awful romantic line.

When I walked into the classroom, heads popped up to look at who was coming into class late. Mrs. Landenberg was one of them. I rolled my eyes as I took my seat, knowing that she was going to cause a huge commotion about my tardiness. She pointed one of her long, red, and clearly fake fingernails at me. "Derek, I'm tired of this! Class isn't an option! It's an acceptation!"

I looked at her with a confused look on my face, what the hell did that mean? She caught me rolling my eyes again, which really made her panties get up in a wad. "You're gonna be nothing when you get outta here, Venturi. Nothing! You understand that?" One of her veins were popping out of her neck, which kind of creeped me out. And for an English teacher, she talked like she was from Mississippi. I just looked at her with a blank expression, not really caring what comes out of her god awful mouth.

I didn't even listen to the old slug when she was teaching us her lesson. But then again, I never pay attention to any of my teacher's lessons. All I could think about was Casey and Brett. How they looked at each other in the hallway, thinking how Casey never looked at me the way she looks at Brett. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my dark hair. All I knew was that I felt empty inside, and Casey being with Brett was one of those reasons.

**A/N: I want to thank EVERYONE so much for the lovely reviews! They literally want to make me keep writing more! I know this isn't the best chapter ever, but you have to pull the story along. I can't continue this story for a week because I am going on vacation. But I'll have my phone available so I can read your reviews! I get so happy when I read all of them! Love you guys!**


	6. Even The Best Falls Down Sometimes

I was mad for the rest of the day, or maybe I'm using it as an excuse for covering up my sadness. Who knows? Casey liked Brett, maybe I should just let that sink in for a while and get use to it. But I couldn't just hold back and let her get hurt like this, it's just wrong. Bad ass or not, I would save Casey from getting hurt and humiliated. And including loosing her innocence to a guy like Brett. That was another reason while I felt mad. Because I actually wanted to _help _Casey.

But when I think back, when I was in trouble Casey was always there to help. Even though I always declined her help or her advice, she somehow stuck through with making me feel better and always doing the right thing. She helped me in her spare time so why couldn't I help her? But I couldn't get the image or her and Brett out of my mind. After our little moment, she goes to him as if nothing has happened…

Maybe it was all a joke to her, maybe she doesn't care about my emotional feelings towards her at all. Sometimes I think she tries to dodge them, just the same as I do. It's bullshit. Somehow I need to tattoo the message in my head that Casey and I aren't going to be together. We're never going to be together. Never. We will both get married, have kids, see each other once a month, and that's about it. I didn't like to think about it though. I didn't like thinking about her wedding day. With me sitting in one of the aisles, watching her eyes sparkle as she says her vows. And me thinking that it was too late.

I shook my head with disbelief, I was thinking like a girl. God, I was such a wimp. Casey was too though. All of the sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sam standing with a concerned look on his face. "Dude, I haven't talked to you in days," He said in a whisper. "What's up with you? You haven't been yourself."

I smirked as I closed my locker, "What's got you into everyone's business, Sam?"

Sam glared at me, annoyed at my fake confidence. "Don't you do that," He said in an annoyed voice. "I can look behind your fake smiles and fake confidence, Derek. Don't play dumb with me."

I looked at him with disbelief, which made him walk away slowly. What the hell was that about? That was literally out of no where. I shook my head as if I was trying to think. Sam is trying to figure out about me and Casey, that's it! Well, there was nothing to find out. Good luck hunting for that, Sam.

**Later That Day In Derek's Room…**

Today was officially the worse day I have ever went through. I threw my backpack on my chair, then I collapsed onto my bed. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I paused in that position for a moment so I could take in all what has happened over the past week. I sat up and stared at the wall, trying to figure out what to do. There was only one thing to do. I stood up and grabbed my iPod, then I stuffed my headphones into my ears. I easily selected a play list that kind of sung out my feelings.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through…_

I put my hands behind my head and tried to think if any of the songs on my iPod could solve my problems, because usually it did. Music was…my everything. I would choose music over hockey any day, that's for sure. I knew that I would never become famous or anything, but I always dreamed about it. What would it be like? To have all that power? All of that money? To get whatever you wanted? But I knew one thing I would never get, even if I was the richest guy in the world. Casey.

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you…_

I suddenly felt sick. I hated this feeling. The feeling of how something just hits you like a wave, and it washes over you like some kind of disease. Why did I have to feel this way? Why did Brett have to come and ruin everything that I had? Before this week, I had it all. Me and Casey's relationship was completely normal, we fought, we hated each other! Now, we hardly even fight. That's how bad it has gotten. I missed fighting with her, that's why I did that little rude remark in the car the other morning. I like watching her get mad. I like the way her nose scrunches up when she looks at me during a fight.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I'll follow, you'll go…_

Am I acting stupid? I feel like I am. I never listen to music and get into deep thought like this all the time. Especially not about Casey. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I'm just dying to get this anger out of me, this sadness out of me. It's just like my Mom use to tell me, "Silence is the most powerful scream, Derek." She would say when I was about ten years old. "That's why I always want you to come to me or your dad when you have a problem, okay?"

I could never go to Dad about a problem like this. I mean, this is some serious incest shit! Well, it wasn't exactly incest. She was my _step _sister, and that's how I wanted it to be. But the thing that scared me the most, is that she made herself think of me as her blood brother. And that's all I will ever be to her.

_I'm worried, I won't see your face…_

I just need to keep telling myself that Casey won't sleep with Brett. It just, it just won't happen! The truth is, is that I probably will never like the guy Casey is with. It will either be because of jealousy, or he's an ass hole like Brett. But I swear, I swear to god, if I hear her crying in her room, there will be hell to pay.

_Light up again…_

The door opened, and I quickly turned off my iPod to see who it was. It was Edwin. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you knock first, twerp?" He glared at me, then sat down next to me on my bed. "I heard about the bet thing." He said crossing his arms with confidence. I sat up immediately, "What? How did you…?"

"Lizzie told me."

"How did she…?"

"Marti told her."

I glared at him more viciously than ever. How the hell did all three of them find out? I could tell Edwin could read my thoughts. "Don't worry, bro. Casey doesn't have the slightest clue."

I sighed in relief, glad that Casey didn't know. And half glad that someone else knew so I could talk about it with them. "If you tell Dad, Nora, and _especially _Casey, Edwin. You are dead! You hear me? Dead!" I whispered in an angry tone to him. Edwin didn't give me the time of the day for him to be mad at me. He just shrugged it off, like he usually did. "Look, I know you don't want to ruin your image," He said standing up, pacing the room for a moment. "And I have a plan to show you how the bet can be broken, and you can still keep that bad ass image to Casey, and to yourself."

So, I actually listened to Edwin for the first time since he was born. He had the idea to make Casey _hate_ Brett before she even got a chance to fall hard for him. "But how could we do that?" I asked curiously. Edwin smiled, "We just got to get Brett caught in the act, my friend."

I nodded with a smile on my face, knowing that I was getting ready to reach pure victory.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! To me, I thought I really put Derek's feelings out there for him, so he could pretty much face them. And yes part of this chapter was a song fic. The song was Collide by Howie Day if you didn't know! I really love that song! I am determined to finish this story! Even if it takes me twenty chapters! Xo.**


	7. Blackmail

The next day was a mission for me. From me telling a hot girl that Brett was totally into her, which he probably would be if he met her, and to me telling Casey that Brett runs a pornography website, which she probably won't believe. But it's worth a shot. The chick's name was Lucy. She was perfect for Brett. She was hot, stuck up, easy, and rich. She always wore those low cut shirts, and I never saw her wear anything that wasn't tight on her. "He really likes you," I told her the next day in the hallway. "He told me that he wants to do some pretty nasty stuff with you."

Lucy smiled at me flirtatiously, "Oh really? What's his locker number so I can meet him there after third period?" Another reason why I picked Lucy was because she wouldn't get hurt. She doesn't even think about falling in love with a boy. She just does what makes her feel good. Casey tells me that she does that kind of stuff is because she _does _want to find love. "I feel sorry for Lucy," Casey told me one time on our way home from school. I smirked, "And why is that?"

Casey sighed, I hated how much she could tell what people would think. Maybe it was just a girl thing. Or maybe it was just a Casey thing. "The only reason she does those things with guys is because she thinks that's the only way to get them to love her. But it's more than that. It's more than the physical things, ya know?"

I nodded my head at her, trying to catch her eye. But she turned away and blushed, wishing she didn't say that last sentence.

I forced my thoughts to go back to a patient Lucy, waiting for my answer. Shit, I didn't know his locker number! "Tell you what, Lucy," I said while putting my arm around her in a friendly gesture as we started to walk down the hallway. "How about you meet him at lunch? But I'm just gonna warn you. Don't get discouraged by that brunette sitting beside him. He told me that was his cousin, they're just really close."

Lucy smiled and nodded dumbly. And _another _reason why I picked her! She was dumber than a rock. "Oh, and he loves it when girls call him nicknames," I said trying not to laugh. Casey's face was going to be _priceless. _What else could I make up? Lucy would believe anything so why not tell her anything? That's when my face lit up with the most brilliant idea I have had in a long time.

Casey always wanted a boy to take her to a ballet, because she loves her little dancing hobby or whatever. I heard her mention it on the phone with Brett the day before, so why not make the date happen? But just not with Casey. "Brett's really shy, Lucy. He wanted me to ask you about him taking you to some ballet. It would mean a lot to him if you came up to him and asked him about it. He loves confident girls."

"Really? Wow, that's a cool first date!"

"Yeah, he even say it might be tonight!"

I was such a jerk, I knew it too. But then I felt better all of the sudden. If Lucy came up to Brett at lunch and talked to him about the ballet date tonight, that would definitely ruin Brett and Casey's little love fest. Oh, I can just picture her face when Lucy says the word _Ballet _and _Date_! And he was going to take her out to pizza for a first date! Oh my god, I was on the verge of busting out with laughter. Pizza vs. Ballet. Personally, I would've chosen the pizza over ballet any day, but this was Casey. And if it doesn't go Casey's way, it doesn't go down anybody's way.

But after all, I would be the champion! Casey wouldn't get hurt as bad as she would, and everything will go back to normal! Oh, and there was another plus side to it. I would have an excuse to beat the shit out of Brett.

After my little conversation with Lucy, I texted Edwin in the bathroom and told him what I've done. _"Went down with the plan. It's all going down in exactly an hour." _I smiled proudly as I sent it. I waited for a good three minutes before my idiot brother texted me back, _"Good job, bro! Can't wait to see how it goes!" _

I sighed and clicked my phone off, realizing I actually skipped most of my third period. Why do I even go to school if I don't even show up to half of the classes? I sighed and made my way to class, expecting another terrible lecture about how I'm going to end up.

**At Lunch…**

As I walked to my lunch period, I was ecstatic. It was going to be absolutely amazing that's for sure! Casey might even get into a cat fight with Lucy! Which would be hot! But I doubt that would happen, because Casey always says, _"Violence is never the answer, Derek. Words say more than actions." _I thought of her saying in her girly annoying voice. God, she said that to me pretty much once a week.

When I got my lunch tray, I sat down beside Casey and Brett, who looked at me confusingly. Casey gave me a death stare, as if she didn't want me to sit with her. I glared at her right back. Brett smirked at me, "What exactly are you doing here?" Man, he really wanted me to get mad, huh? I gave him the most meanest look I could give. "Didn't want to sit alone. Is that a problem?" I said through my teeth.

Casey put her face in her hands in frustration. Sam laughed everyone's actions, while Chad stuffed his face with food, as usual. All I could think of was where Lucy was. Where the hell was she? I took a bite out of my burger while I was glaring at Sam angrily. Casey glared with me with curiosity, and I could tell she was embarrassed. Oh, she was going to get it! She was going to feel how I felt when her and Brett were talking and laughing out in the hallway after our little moment.

God, I still can't understand how she would have the heart to do that. Flirt with me, then move onto some other guy? Now, lets get this straight. I refuse to call Casey a slut or something, but she was totally acting like a bitch that day. Let's see who's little pizza date is destroyed now, huh? I smiled to myself while victory completely washed over me from head to toe. This was going to be my day. The ultimate plan to make things right.

I looked up to see Lucy walk over behind Brett smiling. Casey looked up at her with a confused expression, which made me want to laugh. "Hi, Brett." She said in a sexy low voice. One of Casey's eyebrows lifted up as she looked at Brett with mad eyes. Casey was already mad with Lucy just saying hi to him? Oh, won't she be mad in about two seconds! Lucy rubbed his back, which made Brett smile a little. But he forced himself to stop the pleasure since Casey was there. "So, Lovebug, is our ballet date still on for tonight?"

And that's when hell literally broke loose. It seemed as if that single sentence went in slow motion in Casey's head repeatedly until it finally sunk in to her brain. My eyes were wide with fake suspicion. Brett looked as if his confidence has been sucked right out of him. Casey looked at him with disbelief. That's what you get Brett and Casey! I laughed in my mind at them why I looked shocked on the outside. Casey shook her head at him, "Ballet?" She said in barely a whisper. Brett continuously shook his head no, "Casey, I have no idea what she's talking about, I swear!"

Then, a bonus happened for me. Lucy said the second worst thing to make Casey go into bitch mode. "Man, you were right," Lucy said still rubbing Brett's back. "You and your cousin are really close." Lucy pouted her lip out in what seemed to be nervousness. Casey's eyes shot wide open when she said that. I held back a huge amount of laughter. I had to cover my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing so hard.

Sam had his mouth open in shock, Brett's eyes were wide and he was as pale as a ghost, and Chad was just laughing because he didn't know what the hell was going on. I could see Casey blink back tears, which made me feel a little bad. But I forced myself to push pity for her aside. I wasn't going to get all soft just for her again. I blinked back tears when she pretty much used me as a confidence boost, and that little moment for me was what I thought of a new beginning. But I guess it wasn't.

Casey looked at Brett sadly, "You were going to take her to a ballet on the night of our date, and you told her that we were _cousins_?" Casey looked at Sam and Chad, then smiled sadly. Then, she looked at me. Damn it! Casey, don't look at me! Just pretend that I'm not here! She's making me feel all guilty again with her eyes, that look! I don't even remember how I looked back at her, but I know it wasn't a brotherly look.

Before Brett could speak to her, Casey smiled sadly then walked away. I could tell she was crying, but she was trying not to. Brett put his face in his hands. And for some reason, I didn't go after Casey. I just sat there staring straight ahead, thinking about the mess that I made. And it was going to be pretty damn hard to clean it up.

Lucy smiled awkwardly then left, not feeling hurt at all. Or at least that's not what it looked like. She went up to another guy acting all happy and flirty, so that's one less thing that I have to worry about. Sam just got up and left with Chad, probably to go find Casey. Which left me alone with Mr. Sunshine over here. I looked over at him, getting ready to say a sentence that would for sure make his head lift up. "I know about the bet." I said to him with no expression in my voice.

Brett looked up. At first he had a worried expression on his stupid face. But then he wiped that off with a smile. "What bet?"

"I'm not stupid, _Brett_. You know what I'm talking about."

And yes, he knew very damn well what I was talking about! He shook his head and smiled, "Hiding in the stall, huh? Surprised you haven't told Casey yet."

"I swear if you go along with that bet, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"I can still go along with the bet and you couldn't lay a finger on me."

I glared at him. What the hell was he talking about? Nothing he could say was going to make me not beat the shit out of him. "And what would that be?"

Brett pretended to think for a moment, I could tell he was being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes, wanting to beat his ass right now. Then, his words stopped me. Maybe he did know how to control me. "If you tell Casey about the bet, I'll tell everyone in the school, including Casey, that you are full on in love with her. That you drilled a hole in the wall so you could watch her change, that you sniff her perfume when she's away, and how you fantasize about her…naked."

I stood up and grabbed him by the collar as aggressively as I could. It caused a lot of people to stare, but I really didn't give a shit. Brett just chuckled, "You don't want to do that, pal. As I said, if lay a finger on me, or tell Casey, the secret comes out."

I could feel how my face was blood red from my anger. Would it be worth it to punch Brett and have the whole school say that you're incest? Which it wasn't by the way! Or would it be worth it to not let everybody know that. I pushed him back on his seat as hard as I could. I didn't like him talking about Casey like that. Naked? Sniffed her perfume? Watched her while she changed? What the hell, he's making me sound as if I was a fifty year old man who loves the internet!

Brett laughed, "You really don't think I haven't noticed, man?" I waited until the whole cafeteria started to talk again, so they wouldn't hear our conversation. I just looked at him with hatred in my eyes. He smiled, knowing that he won this round. "You're practically following her around like a little puppy dog. And I have seen the way you look at her. Dude, you really need to hide that little fact. Everyone can see it but the two of you apparently." He stood up with his lunch tray and looked me right in the eye. "Remember, if you tell, I tell."

I watched him walk away, wondering how I was going to get out of this whole situation.


	8. Confessions

Casey didn't go out with Brett that night for pizza. Instead she stayed in her room, refusing to eat dinner, and refusing to talk to anybody. I knocked on her door later that night, "Case, you want some of my leftover pizza since you're too depressed to come out of your room?" I asked her sarcastically. No answer. I put my ear up against the door to listen, there was nothing. I knocked again, "Casey, answer the door!"

The door flew wide open quickly, startling me quite a bit. I jumped a little bit to see the hatred in Casey's eyes. "I'm not dumb, Derek, I know all about you're little victory plan with Edwin!" She crossed her arms across her chest, leaving me shocked. Then, I felt anger. Anger at Edwin for betraying me like this. "Did Edwin tell you this?"

"No, Lizzie did, she said that Edwin told her."

I smiled with no emotion, running my fingers through my hair frustratingly. I started to walk away towards Edwin's room but Casey's hand grabbed my arm. "Let me go." I said turning back to her. She glared at me, "Not until you tell me why you did that! Spit it out, Derek!"

So she didn't know that I liked her? I felt a huge wave of relief come over me. But I was still mad at Lizzie and Edwin, especially Edwin. I quickly pulled my arm away and looked at Casey with disgust. "Cause he's a jerk that's why." I started to walk to Edwin's room once more, getting ready to beat the living snot out of him. But Casey grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She pushed me on her bed, locked the door, and stood their facing me with her hands on her hips. _"Tell me." _She said angrily.

My eyes were wide, with my chest going in and out really fast. Should I tell her? Maybe I could just tell her about the bet, and ask her not to mention it to Brett. That would never work out, he would find out somehow. Casey could tell that I was thinking hard, for she sat down on her bed beside of me. When I glanced over at her, she didn't look to be as mad as she was anymore. Damn it! As I told you before, she always knew when I was sad! She knew it! Always!

Casey's hand slid easily over mine, which made my heart flutter a bit. I looked down at it, then looked back up at her slowly. She sighed, "You know you can tell me anything, Derek." Yes, I knew that. But should I risk this? When I didn't answer for what it seemed like forever, Casey intertwined her hand with mine. With both of us gripping our hands tightly together. "I know you haven't been yourself lately," She said in barely a whisper. "I know I should be mad at you, but…"

I interrupted her right then, feeling guilty all over. I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, you should be mad at me." I gripped her hand a little tighter, trying to let her know that I wanted to stay like this forever. Then, I knew that I had to do. It was the right thing, even if it means loosing my reputation, I had to do it to save Casey.

I looked over at her, trying to look strong. "Casey, Brett isn't who you think he his." I said softly to her. Casey looked down at our intertwined hands and nodded, waiting for me to go on. I sighed, "Casey, he made a, a bet with Chad…"

Her face popped up when she heard that, her eyes becoming a little worried. I really hated telling her this. And I really hated for me being nice. "The bet was…was that if you slept with Brett he would get a certain amount of money…and if he didn't, he would have to dress up like a girl in front of the whole school."

I held my breath to wait for her words. She didn't say anything, she just looked out the window. I felt Casey's hand easily slip away from mine as she stood up. "Casey…" I said grabbing her arm gently. She pulled it away, just as I did a good ten minutes ago. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. Why was she so mad? Why was she so mad at me? Tears started to stream down her face, which made tears come into my eyes.

Casey pushed me suddenly, "You are unbelievable!" She screamed. "You hate Brett so much that you make up a stupid bet about him? God, are you that jealous?" _Jealous? _Casey repeatedly pushed me, beating my chest, cussing words at me. "You've already ruined everything between us!" She screamed again. My face got red, I was suddenly angry with her. "You only knew him for a week," I screamed back at her. "You knew me for three years, Casey! Three years!"

Casey hit me in the chest again, "Well for all these damn, damn years, all you were was mean to me! And when I'm finally happy with someone, you have to mess it up!"

"What was I suppose to do, Casey? Flirt with you in front of your mom and my dad?"

"No! You're just a coward!"

My eyebrows raised up, "Oh, I'm a coward? _I'm _the coward? Casey, you never even look me in the eye at home! Barely at school either! You know what? You're just _scared_. You're a scared little Casey who just wants everything perfect! Including her little Brett!" I said as I grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting my chest. Casey whimpered cries, trying to calm down. I immediately softened right then, knowing that it wasn't just Brett she was crying about.

My eyes looked over at her desk, seeing a creamy white envelope with Nora's name on it. I let go of Casey and headed towards her desk. Casey was on her bed crying while hugging her pillow tightly. I opened to envelope gently, and then I read the most terrifying letter I have ever read in my life.

_Nora MacDonald Venturi, _

_David Christopher MacDonald has requested to see you at court for full custody of Casey Nichole MacDonald and Elizabeth Anne MacDonald. Your court date will be the third of this coming June. If you shall not come to court, we shall be contacting you until further noticed. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_\_

_Ontario Court of Justice. _

I dropped the letter on the desk and turned around to a crying Casey. I felt sick, very sick at my stomach. Casey sat up and wiped her eyes quickly, trying to be her confident self again. I stood up across from her, "Your dad wants full custody of you and Lizzie?" I asked in a small voice that I usually didn't use. Maybe I was using that voice because I knew that Casey's ass hole of a Dad had money. Tons and tons of money.

I didn't think about the bet anymore, all I could think about was preventing from my two amazing step sisters from leaving us behind. Casey laughed with no emotion, "Didn't you read the letter? I was trying to be strong. Trying not to cry…But it was just, impossible."

I pushed away of hair from her face. She didn't seem to notice, she looked too upset. "Have you shown Nora yet?" I asked her as I sat down beside her. Casey just shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm too afraid to.""She needs to know, Case."

"I know she needs to know!"

Casey looked over at me as if she was annoyed, but then it disappeared quickly. This was a nightmare. A pure nightmare. I wrapped my arm around Casey's shoulder, trying to make her feel safe. She then laid her head on my shoulder, which made me feel better about my actions. "You're going to be eighteen in a year, Case…you could come back…"

"But you'll be gone to college in a year, Derek."

I don't know why, but I smiled to myself. She didn't want to come back because I wouldn't be there? Wow, maybe she did care about me. What should I do now? Kiss her forehead? Hold her hand? What the hell, should we just stay in this position? Casey surprised me when she stroked my cheek softly, "Don't worry about me. You have to promise me that."

I just looked at her, trying to capture this moment forever. I didn't move a muscle, I was afraid she would stop stroking my cheek if I did. "I can't promise that." I said in a hoarse voice. God, I've turned into such a pussy. But it was worth it if I got to be with Casey. Casey smiled, "And don't worry about Brett, I'll just…dump him before he gets the chance to you know…"

I smiled at her, a way that I never really smiled at her before. She smiled nervously and kissed my cheek quickly. "You know what's happening right now can never happen again, right?" She turned away from me, leaving me speechless again. But I didn't care, she's already done it. She's already kissed me. Well, on the cheek anyways. But I wanted her. I wanted her right then and there. "Well let's catch up on some lost time," I said while smiling seductively over at her.

She turned around and bit her lip as if she was thinking about what to do. Before I could think about what I was doing, I leaned into kiss her. With our lips barely touching, I could feel her hot breath on mine. Just like Casey, I was wondering if I should really go through with this or not. Because I knew after this kiss, nothing would ever be the same again. But as always, I didn't think. I kissed her deeply as I was pulling her closer to me.

Casey kissed back, with our tongues dancing together for a moment. When we both pulled away, sparks flew everywhere. Casey looked over at me with a scared expression. "I shouldn't have done that…" She said standing up to hold the door open for me to leave. I stood up with a confused look on my face, but at the same time I was beginning to get mad again. Casey looked over at me again, "Get out! Don't you see that I'm holding the door open for you to leave?"

I glared at her and got up to stand before her. "I was right, huh? You are scared! You're scared of being with me!"

**A/N: Oh. My. God. This is certainly not the best writing I have done. Truth is, I am sick and I really wanted to add another chapter to this. I know this might be a little fast, but this really adds up to the story in the end. And trust me, the bet will defiantly come back up. **


	9. Faded Days

**A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to continue my stories! I am so excited to be back and to continue all of my stories that were left unfinished! I'm going to continue 'The Reunion' very soon, so look forward to that! I really hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave reviews! Because it literally makes my day to read them all from you guys! Look forward to more!**

The next day was a huge blur. Because Nora ended up finding the letter on Casey's desk, and she pretty much had a mental breakdown that whole day. Nora called up Casey and Lizzie's Dad, and practically screamed over the phone to him. We were all in the kitchen, sitting quietly to ourselves. I could hear Nora in the living room, screaming through tears. "How could you do this?" I heard her yell over the phone. "They're very close to their brothers and Marti, David! Even George! He's pretty much their Father now, not you!"

I grimaced when Nora mentioned me and Edwin as the 'brothers.' But she was right, I guess. We were the 'brothers.' Casey was holding Marti in her lap, who was snuggling close to her. Lizzie was sitting with Edwin, holding his hand tightly while crying. Casey had a blank expression on her face, as if she had cried all the tears she had, and there was none left to give. She looked over at me, finding that I was already looking at her. She looked away quickly, with a guilty look all over her face.

Nora walked into the room right then, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was quickly wiping them away, and trying to force a smile onto her face. Dad stood up, and hugged her tightly in his arms. We all watched them as they did so. "What did he say?" Casey asked Nora blankly. Nora and George pulled away from their embrace and looked at her. Nora sighed, and started to play with her hands nervously. "He said that he thinks he could give you a better life with him. A better college opportunity for you, Casey. And a good private school for Lizzie. He thinks you both deserve better..."

Casey interrupted Nora angrily right then, "And he's just now decided all of this?" She yelled at Nora. Nora seemed taken aback by Casey's anger, but I could tell by her expression that she understood. "Lizzie doesn't even know him, Mom! I barely even know him! I already have a good chance into getting into that school at New York! And Lizzie doesn't need to be in a damn private school! She's the smartest in her class, right? We are _perfectly _happy with the things we have right now!"

Silence filled the room again, and Nora just started to cry again. "I know, Casey." She said softly through tears. "I know. I'm not going to let him take you two away from us. I promise."

Silently, I prayed to God that Nora could keep that promise. I was never very religious. Because Nora and Dad practically dragged me to church with the whole family. But I did believe in him, and I did pray when times came like these. The silence was broken by the sound of the home phone ringing. Casey kissed Marti's forehead and sat her off her lap. She walked to the other room to answer her phone. And I already knew who it was. Brett. I felt even more sick at my stomach by just hearing his name in my mind. "Hello?" I heard Casey say, trying to act like her usual perky self.

A pause. "Oh hey, Brett." Casey said, not sounding so perky anymore. Another pause, it was a long one too. "I don't think I can tonight," She said while sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of having some family problems."

I could just hear him pleading to Casey in my mind. "Please, Case. For me? I'll make sure you have fun! And that's a promise!" God, I felt like gagging my insides out. Brett was such a douche, and I swear, if he tells Casey anything, I'll beat up his rich ass. "You what?" Casey said in disbelief. That was it, I had to listen on the other line. I stood up, causing everyone to look at me. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said as I walked out the door, and walked up the stairs as quickly as I could. I rushed to my room, and picked up my phone, listening on the other line. "You heard what I said," Brett said softly. "I said that I love you!"

My mouth literally dropped open. What a dick! He didn't love Casey! Not at all! God, I was so mad. I heard Casey sigh over the phone, "Look Brett," She said softly. "I'm going through alot right now. A lot of family issues. We will go out some other time. It'll be soon, I promise."

Brett sighed, "Okay babe," He said. "I understand completely. But just don't forget that I love you, okay? Because I do. You're the first girl that I've ever loved, Case."

"I won't forget, Brett. See you later."

"Okay, babe. Bye."

"Bye."

The conversation was over, and I quickly hung the phone up. I then laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Life sucked. It really did. Or at least for now it did. It was May 19th today, and the court date was June 3rd. So we had exactly two weeks, and it was going to be two very long weeks. Later, when I came downstairs for dinner, Nora was on the phone talking to a lawyer they might hire. "Do you really think we have a chance?" I heard Nora ask desperately as I walked into the kitchen.

I sighed, and got a plate of Lasagna that Dad had prepared, since Nora was far too busy to be cooking for all of us. All of us sat at the table, and ate the Lasagna. No one talked, except for Marti, because she really didn't know what was going on. "This stuff looks too lumpy and bumpy to eat." She complained, while twirling the Lasagna around with her fork with a disgusted look on her face. Dad put down his fork, "Then eat your salad or baked potato, Marti." He said, and continued to eat again.

She made a face again, with her nose crinkled up slightly. "I don't like salad and I don't like the brown stuff on my baked potato!"

I felt sorry for Dad, because he was already going through enough with Nora. I decided to help him out, "Marti, eat your food." I said just like Dad would've said to her. Marti moaned in an annoying way, "I don't wanna! I want pizza or a cheeseburger with fries! Something that's good!"

"But that _is _good. You're just not giving new food a chance."

She moaned again, and started making herself eating the Lasagna. I rolled my eyes, and continued eating my food again. As I munched on my Dad's delicious Lasagna, I glanced over at Casey, who was sitting across from me. She wasn't eating her food, she was just picking at it, with her head down starting at the plate. Dad seemed to notice, "Casey, you'll feel better if you eat," He said softly. "I promise."

Casey looked up at Dad and smiled, and he smiled back. She then started to take small bites of her meal, starting with her salad. Nora walked into the room right then, with a smile forming on her face. "I hired a lawyer," She said, sitting down beside of Dad satisfied. "And she said that we have a 50/50 chance against David. She said that as far as it goes for education and money, that will be the only reason David has a chance of winning over the girls. But as far as care and a good home situation goes, there will be a very good chance they'll stay with us. Because she said that they want the girls to be in a comfortable home situation."

Lizzie smiled brightly, almost out of relief. Casey smiled a little, but I could tell that she was still worrying. Nora looked at Casey, and held her hand. "I think we will have a chance, Case." She said smiling. "Everyone is going to go up on the stand and testify how they want you and Lizzie to stay, even Marti. Once everyone sees how much everyone loves you and Lizzie and cares for you, the jury will decide the right decision."

Casey's expression didn't change, she just nodded a little. Lizzie seemed happy, because her and Edwin rushed upstairs after they finished dinner to watch tv in her room. Watching the two of them sometimes make me think if the two of them will turn out to be me and Casey. But then I shrug the thought off. They're too young, way too young. And besides, even when they do hit their teenage years, they'll already think of each other strictly as brother and sister.

Unlike me and Casey, who were thrown into a house together _while _we were going through our teenage years. I really do think it would've been different if I knew her as a kid, because I would only think of her as one thing. A step sister. But I don't think of her as just a step sister, and definitely not as a sister. I think of her as something more, something way more than a stepsister or a sister.

After dinner, I sat in my room with music blaring in my ears. Dad bought me some new headphones earlier today. He always does that when we have issues at home. Buy me, Edwin, and Marti something new. He did that when Mom died, but I don't really like to talk about that.

I was listening to Faber Drive, which is my all time favorite band. It was the song "Obvious" and it weirdly reminded me of Casey. I didn't realize the door opened until I saw Casey standing there, looking at me. I quickly pulled off my headphones, and looked back at her. Casey sighed and shut the door, then walked over to my bed and sat down. "I just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday, Derek." She said softly, not meeting me in the eye. "I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. But then again, it wasn't fair of me to kiss you back."

"It's fine, Case. We have more problems to worry about."

She then looked at me straight in the eyes, as if she was looking into my own soul. As if she knew every single secret and lie I have ever told or hid away. "What happened yesterday," She said sternly, but still in somewhat of a soft tone. "Can _never _happen again, okay?"

I didn't want to argue with her anymore, so I just nodded, even though I could feel my anger building up within me. I wanted to yell at her, to call her a whore and a tease. And I didn't even know why, but I knew she didn't deserve those words. So I just kept my mouth shut for once. But as I looked at her, it softened my whole body, my anger, my sadness, my everything. _She_ was my everything. And when we both go away to college and part our own ways into different lives, I will try to smile at her with joy and compassion. No jealousy, no anger, and no heartbreak.

I could imagine her, walking down the New York City streets with some of her new friends she met at her school. They would be pointing at things in the window that they would like to buy, and Casey would get annoyed if her friends dragged her along to some place where she didn't want to go. And for some reason, I would be there, walking on the street too. I would look over, and see Casey across the street I was walking on. She would be laughing and talking to her friends.

Then, she would finally look over to where I was. She would look at me in a strange way for a second, but then she would realize who I was. She would hold up her hand and wave, and I would smile at her and do the same. It's kind of sad, isn't it? Knowing that you and your friends will travel completely different paths in high school. And have kids of your own, jobs of your own, and even bills to pay. Look at my Dad, for example. He was the football star at his old school, and now he's just a regular family man.

I don't like to think about the past though, I like to think about the future and what it holds. And as I looked at Casey, I couldn't imagine picturing a future without her in it.

**A/N: Did you like it? I wasn't for sure if Derek's mom died or just left George, but either way just ignore it. I'm really proud of the end of the story, because I kind of mixed up Derek's emotions a little bit. Alot more is coming soon! Thank you all so much! Leave reviews! **


End file.
